The Teapot
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Frodo despairs at the idea of losing Sam, but will the idea become a reality? FrodoXSam


Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings cast belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate, not me.

A/N: I have mixed both the book(s) and the movie cannon. ROTK spoilers, I think. I am a sucker for sappy Frodo and Sam ships, Post-quest So here's another one folks, eNJOY!

The Teapot

Frodo Baggins awoke from his day dream of the sea by the familiar whistle of an iron kettle over the kitchen fire. The gentle-hobbit trotted over and picking up two woven mitts, pulled the iron kettle out of the fire and poured the steaming water over a prepared teapot. The teapot was a brilliant ceramic teapot specially made for him during his trip to Rivendell on the return journey. He had mildly expressed his thoughts about wanting a hobbit sized pot to Sam, and the blessed poor lad went off and made him an entire tea set. Frodo smiled to himself as he remembered Sam giving the pottery to him. Frodo was amazed that Sam knew how to make such beautiful things. For it was beautiful, the teapot was white with green grasses with wild flowers blossomed around the bottom. It had easily become Frodo's favorite and only used it when he expected Sam's company.

Placing the kettle on the floor next to the table Frodo gazed lovingly at the way the tea seeped out of the bag in the teapot in streams. Frodo was so wrapped into the vision he did not hear Samwise's knock at the front door. Worried about his master when he received no response Sam open the unlocked door and began to search for Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam's deep voice full of worry and panic. "Mr. Frodo? Mr. Fro..."

The words died on his mouth as Sam found Frodo staring into the teapot blankly. Tears halfway down his pale face. "Frodo what? Are you all right, sir?"

Frodo's head lifted slowly, but he did not meet Sam's eyes. Instead, staring straight ahead to a portrait of Bilbo that hung on the wall behind Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam moved closer to the table.

New tears came into Frodo's blue eyes. Sam stood frozen at the table, the only thing keeping him from running over and taking Frodo into his arms (besides the table) was the fear of Frodo reaction to such attentions. They were no longer on a quest; they could no longer comfort each other the way they had at the slopes of Mount Doom. No grounds to comfort his best friend and secret love. Tears begin to swell in Sam's eyes. There they stood crying, two grown hobbits a table apart, and feeling countries away.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam's throat felt too moist and thick as if he were drunk. Frodo finally focused on Sam.

"Sam." Frodo sighed. "Sam, I thought I'd lost you."

Sam shook his head. "What do you mean, sir?"

Frodo's head began to drop.

"No Frodo, don't look away from me, even if you are staring." Sam stated sternly.

Frodo looked in Sam's eyes. "Oh, Sam." Frodo threw up his arms and Sam rushed over to him.

"It's all right my dear, your Sam's here."

Frodo cries fall recklessly over him "No, no!" He sobs. "You're not mine to have Sam,"

Frodo tightens his grip on Sam. Sam patted his masters back not sure how to soothe him properly. So he holds him until Frodo tears subside. When he felt him relax Sam steers him to a chair and pours Frodo a cup of lukewarm tea. There is silence as he adds cream he wasn't planning on giving the tea to Frodo, but Sam felt like he needed to be doing something as he talked.

"You belong to Rosie?" It was a question, rather than a statement.

Sam stares at his master in total disbelief.

'Miss Cotton?" He asked blushing. "Well, I'll admit Rosie's nice and I am fond of her, but Master Frodo," he paused. "My dear Frodo, I belong to you. I- I love you sir. I thought you knew, I say it often enough, at least, I thought I did. I won't deny that there was a moment when I thought it was the end on that horrid mountain. So I said to myself, I says 'Samwise you better use these last moments with your master in the best service you can.' I did the best I could sir."

"You did, Sam. More then you know. I was lost, and if it wasn't for your strength I don't think I would have found the will to go on. I knew that if I fell you would be sad. It was the love that I have for you that made me want to live."

"Oh, Sam, I feel so foolish, I thought it was a friend's love was what you confessed all those times."

"I was, as well as that of a lover." Sam said simply placing the teacup on the table. He bends over Frodo and holds him close. Frodo felt warmth surrounding him, a new wave of tears threaten to fall. "I love you, Frodo. More than anything in the whole of Middle-Earth. Will you let me take care of you until you depart Middle Earth."

Frodo looked at Sam and wondered if Sam knew of his dreams of the sea. The look of love and hope in Sam's eyes pushed that thought away and for the first time since their return home Frodo smiled..

"Yes Sam" he promised. "Until my last moment on Middle-Earth."

End?

A/N this little thing had been sitting on a folder collecting dust since high school, finally decided that with a few changes it may be a decent read. Reviews welcome.Bramblerose4


End file.
